délivrance
by misao girl
Summary: Alors deux pilotes, une cellule et Treize Kushrénada... bon pas terrible comme résumé... Fic cadeau pour Heera donc je pense que les fans de Wufei seront contentes


**Auteur** : misao girl  
  
**Disclaimer** : les g-boys ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
**Genre** : OOC, yaoi, action, romance  
**  
Couple** : 01&05  
  
**Note** : les ###### indiquent une ellipse temporelle ou un changement de lieu, paroles du narrateur en italique.  
  
Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma chérie Onna Heera. Donc pour celles qui la connaissent vous vous doutez que Wufei aura le bon rôle.

**  
  
DÉLIVRANCE**

****

****

**  
POV DE 01**  
  
Nous retrouver tous les deux ainsi enfermés dans une cellule, jamais je n'aurais cru ça... Premièrement jamais je n'aurais cru me faire capturer vivant par Oz... Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas tuer ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu en arrière pour tenter de le sauver ? J'aurais du suivre la mission à la lettre mais au lieu de ça j'ai voulu jouer au héros et j'ai failli à ma mission et me voilà aux mains de l'ennemi avec le coéquipier que j'ai voulu sauver... D'ailleurs, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis notre capture mais sa mâchoire est crispée, ses traits tirés, il a l'air de refouler sa colère...   
  
**FIN POV**  
  
-Yui ?  
  
-Hai ?  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu es revenu en arrière au lieu d'accomplir ta mission ? C'est pourtant sacré pour toi, non ?  
  
-...  
  
-Tu me prend pour une onna sans défense ?! Tu penses que j'ai besoin de ta protection ?! Ou tu as peur que je parle ?  
  
-Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose.  
  
-En tout cas c'est malin maintenant ils ont deux pilotes de gundam ! J'aurais pu m'en sortir seul, tu n'as fait que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !  
  
-Je suis le soldat parfait alors ne me traite pas de boulet !   
  
-Tu ressembles au soldat parfait maître de ses émotions là peut-être ?  
  
-... _Le japonais se renfrogna, croisant les bras. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce chinois pour lui parler ainsi à lui, le soldat parfait ! C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il faisait l'erreur d'écouter ses émotions et d'aider un de ses coéquipiers en danger. Le chinois secoua la tête, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son "coéquipier" vienne à son secours comme s'il était une demoiselle en danger ! Wufei demeurait droit comme un I contre le mur les bras croisés avec une mine contrariée, il avait une furieuse envie de tout casser tellement il s'en voulait de s'être fait emprisonné par son ennemi juré ! Comme si ce dernier ne l'avait pas assez humilié lors de leur duel ! Et le fait qu'il ai "entraîn" le japonais l'énervait également. Mais où allez le monde si Mr Heero Yui, perfect soldier, se préoccupait du sort des autres au lieu d'effectuer ses missions ! Il était un soldat tout comme lui alors il n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, c'était déshonorant ! Les deux soldats restaient silencieux ne se jetant même pas un regard. Puis la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de gardes armés, les ozzies n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour prendre de risque ayant capturer les deux pilotes de gundam que l'organisation considérait comme les plus dangereux. Ils encerclèrent les pilotes qui ne cillèrent pas à leur rentrée fracassante et restèrent parfaitement impassible suivant les soldats. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Treize Kushrénada qui fit un grand sourire narquois en voyant ces deux dangereux pilotes enchaînés, le chinois lança un regard noir à son ennemi tandis que Heero restait calme et impassible._  
  
-Wufei Chang et Heero Yui... Quelle bonne surprise... Une excellente prise...   
  
_Le chinois fit un grand effort sur lui-même pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du général et il tenta de rester impassible malgré la lueur de haine farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux onyx. Le général le regarda avec un sourire amusé, il était bien trop impétueux et colérique pour lui tenir tête, il devait apprendre à devenir plus fort, mieux contrôler ses émotions... Il devrait prendre exemple sur son coéquipier qui restait parfaitement calme, se contentant de regarder son ennemi impassible avec ces yeux de glace.  
_  
-Ramenez-les dans leur cellule.  
  
-Bien mon général.  
  
_Wufei lança un dernier regard meurtrier à son adversaire avant d'être traîné en dehors de la pièce par trois soldats qui malgré leur nombre avait du mal à tenir le chinois. Le japonais, lui, n'opposait aucune résistance qui serait de toute façon inutile et ne lui vaudrait que des coups, il fallait attendre la bonne occasion et non pas gaspiller toute son énergie et perdre son sang-froid comme son partenaire. Les soldats jetèrent un Wufei très énervé dans la cellule sans ménagement et lâchèrent Heero au milieu de la pièce avant de fermer rapidement la porte. Wufei se leva en époussetant ses vêtements avec rage, ils allaient tous payer pour ce déshonneur ! Il serra les poings avec rage et le japonais s'avança vers lui desserrant les poings meurtris d'où s'écoulaient quelques fines gouttelettes de sang._  
  
-Calme toi, tu rentres dans son jeu, il se sert de tes émotions contre toi. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, je te conseille de faire une de tes habituelles séances de méditation comme à la planque quand tu as envie d'étrangler Duo avec sa natte _déclara le japonais avec un petit sourire. Le chinois ouvrit des yeux étonnés, non seulement le soldat parfait avait parler très longuement mais en plus il avait fait de l'humour et même sourit ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortait alors il referma sa mâchoire dans un bruit sourd. Il tourna le dos au japonais et se mit dos au mur, ses jambes le lâchant à ce moment-là. Il atterrit brutalement sur les fesses toujours le regard exorbité, son compagnon le regarda en souriant, il n'avait jusque là jamais montré à personne le vrai Heero Yui qu'il cachait en ces temps de guerre pour la réussite des missions. Mais bon là tous les deux avaient besoin de décompresser alors il se permit ce petit écart et ne le regretta pas devant la vision burlesque que lui offrait le chinois. Le fier dragon avec la bouche ouverte les yeux exorbités et se frottant le derrière endolori. Duo aurait payé cher pour voir ça ! Le japonais s'assit face au chinois de l'autre côté de la cellule avec toujours son sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Wufei reprit ses esprits et lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui fit s'agrandir son sourire. Puis les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent dans leurs pensées, Wufei s'endormit en premier, Heero put l'admirer à loisir... Cela faisait un moment qu'il ressentait des sentiments étranges pour son coéquipier, un besoin de protection, un profond respect admettant les capacités exceptionnelles du chinois qui s'il était un ennemi l'aurait sûrement dérouté. Ce sont des sentiments là qui l'avaient poussés à rester aider l'autre jeune homme, il ne les comprenait pas vraiment et ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir se contentant de les ressentir tout simplement. Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait l'habitude de chercher des explications à toute chose... Il avait changé, avant il était vraiment un soldat parfait du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tue accidentellement cette petite fille, là ces sentiments avaient resurgi, il avaient tenté de les enfouir au plus profond de son être mais l'alliance entre tous les pilotes de gundam l'avaient de nouveau changé... Il était devenu plus sociable, plus réceptif aux sentiments et au sort des autres... Et il avait trouvé en Wufei, un modèle, une base sur laquelle il avait fondé ses espoirs en l'humanité prenant exemple sur le combat acharné de Wufei pour la justice. Il avait été perdu quand ses changements s'étaient effectués en lui et il avait trouvé en Wufei, son point de repère, son garde-fou. Il soupira, il avait voulu aider son compagnon et ils se retrouvaient tous deux coincés dans cette lugubre cellule. Peut-être que s'il avait agi avec raison au lieu d'écouter ses sentiments, il aurait trouvé un moyen de délivrer le chinois après. Le soldat parfait était sûrement plus en mesure d'aider son partenaire que lui, envahit et paumé dans ses sentiments. Voilà qu'il devenait schizo ! Il ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus avec tous ses sentiments et ses questions qui l'assaillaient. Il vit le chinois sortir de son sommeil et lui adresser un regard, il hocha la tête et se reposa à son tour.   
  
Heero ferma les yeux mais il sentait le regard du chinois sur lui et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui, le soldat parfait était gêné par le regard du chinois mais il faut dire que les yeux onyx étaient particulièrement perçants... D'ailleurs le brun s'était souvent perdu dans ce regard d'une telle intensité, d'une telle noirceur... Il aimait le courage, la bravoure, la volonté de vaincre qui s'y lisait. Il sentait la tension de l'asiatique qui visiblement ne semblait pas vouloir oublier les interrogations concernant son attitude pour le moins inhabituelle pour le soldat parfait. Néanmoins le japonais n'était pas le soldat parfait pour rien et il contrôla sa respiration pour faire croire au chinois qu'il était endormi ce qui eut l'effet escompté, le chinois entamant une période de méditation pour faire passer le temps.  
_  
  
##############  
  
_Le japonais avait fini par s'endormir mais il fut réveillé énergiquement par l'entrée fracassante des ozzies, décidément ça devenait une habitude pensa le brun. Il se leva du mieux qu'il put malgré ses yeux qui s'obstinaient à vouloir rester fermés, et oui le japonais n'était pas du matin et sans réveil il pourrait dormir jusqu'à midi. Mais ça personne ne savait car ça entacherait sûrement sa réputation et il n'avait pas envie que J lui fasse reprendre l'entraînement. Wufei renifla dédaigneusement devant l'attitude irresponsable de son coéquipier néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air kawai du japonais qui avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et qui frottait ses yeux comme un gamin. Mais très vite le soldat parfait prit les commandes en voyant les ozzies et il leur réserva un regard de la mort rendu nettement moins crédible avec sa coupe de cheveux et son air endormi. Les soldats d'oz rirent de la situation de leur ennemi alors que Wufei se retenait à grande peine de rire également, au moins il était détendu maintenant et il pourrait faire face à Treize Kushrénada grâce au japonais._  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**


End file.
